Tissue fillers are used in the medical and cosmetic fields for tissue augmentation, regeneration or re-shaping. In the cosmetic field, tissue fillers are known as dermal fillers and are injectable materials which can improve the appearance of skin by filling of wrinkles and folds, replacing lost tissue, or by facial contouring such as re-shaping the cheeks, chin or jaw. Tissue fillers are also used for treating scars by temporarily elevating a depressed scar.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide new and improved tissue filler compositions and methods useful in medical and cosmetic fields.